After Ganondorf
by magic-shield
Summary: 6 months since the battle with Ganondorf Link finds himslef alone among the Gerudo theives. What happened to Saria and everyone else? Have they forgotten him?
1. C0:Prolauge

Prologue:  
  
Yes, I know what you are thinking. I saved Hyrule and beat Ganondorf I'm a hero right? Wrong.  
  
All of the credit went to the sages. Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Naburoo, and Rauru No, I was just a tool, pawn, if you will. But, it matters not to me.  
  
I now live with the Gerudos. They don't do as much thieving as they would like you to believe. They just mostly protect their own horde from others. I sit here in the Gerudo training grounds; I swing my Biggoron sword hacking the stelfos to pieces. I have a minute two beat two or them, it only takes me 30 seconds.  
  
I find that since I have done this before it is easy. I quickly finish the other rooms, just jumping onto the platform with the eye statue because I don't have any arrows to waist, I have 4 exactly.  
  
Navi quietly tells me I did a good job. Navi has been, depressed these days. She has not seen the forest tree sprout and longs for the forest, as do I. I cannot go back though; the kokiris were less than friendly when I went last time. They shot nuts and things at me, and I not wishing to hurt them left.  
  
The only people that know the actual truth are Sheik, Navi, and the Gerudos. Nabooru has been hounding me about the silver gauntlets, "LINK, YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD GIVE THEM TO ME YOU LITTLE LIAR!" That is what she says. The other Gerudos persecute her, for she knows the truth, but lies about it.  
  
Why am I even thinking of all this. I need to bathe and brush Epona.  
  
~*~  
  
Okies people, If ya want my YUGIOH story updated you must give me ideas, I HAVE NONE! And its already to sweet, I need toothpaste..  
  
-magic 


	2. C1:oO Link is gonna be PO'ed

Chapter 1: O.o Link is gonna be PO'ed.  
  
Saria stood surrounded by the Kokiris, Hylians, and the other sages. She felt like she had forgotten something. Someone important. Who could it have been?  
  
"Saria are you alright?" asked Rauru.  
  
"I feel like I have forgotten something important Rauru," Saria replied trying to remember.  
  
"Perhaps Link ca..." Rauru tried to say before Saria interrupted him.  
  
"LINK! WE FORGOT ABOUT LINK!" she burst out.  
  
"Don't worry Saria he won't be coming back, ever!" Mido said smirking, "The other Kokiris and I, the great Mido, drove him away!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Saria was about to hyperventilate.  
  
"Chill, he comes to Lon Lon Ranch every night with Epona," Malon said. "He would probably bolt if he saw you, but you can hide on top of the stable then jump him." Malone said trailing off.  
  
Link rode Epona to Lon Lon Ranch. It was what he did. He got up and left for Lon Lon Ranch at sunset and got there early, he jumped hurdles while listening to Malon sing for a while then he would go back to the Gerudos and get some sleep.  
  
Link didn't stop as Epona galloped into the ranch. He swung her around and jumped the low hurdle turning her he urged her faster and they cleared the bigger one. While turning to jump the smaller hurdle again link glanced at the stable. There were people up there, lots of them, he caught a lot of green and instantly knew who it was. He quickly swung Epona around making her gallop to the back of the ranch; he jumped over the gray wall and continued on to the Gerudo fortress.  
  
Saria and everyone else quickly mounted onto horses following after Link. They charged through Gerudo valley running along the path following Epona's steps.  
  
They were quite surprised when about 100 Gerudos surrounded them. They were led into the Gerudo fortress and shoved into a large cell, they could not for the world get out!  
  
"Wait! We just wanted to talk to Link!" Saria said. The Gerudos looked at each other.  
  
"Naburoo, you will not get out of here no matter what Link says, you have lied and cheated one of your own," the female leader of the Gerudos growled out.  
  
"Where is Link?" she called to the rest of the Gerudos. "He left Epona here and dived off of the Gerudo Valley Bridge so he could get to Lake Hylia," one of them said.  
  
The female leader nodded her head.  
  
"But, Keena." Naburoo said in a begging tone.  
  
"No buts Naburoo, you made the choice to defy the truth and back stab an important ally. Get over yourself."  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, how was that? My own character, who you know if you read Paybacks are fun! Will be in the next chapter. Her and Shiek are gonna pair up, but who do you want with Link?!  
  
Saria Zelda Naburoo Malon No one at all, you want him to kill them all!  
  
Final results in chapter 3! 


	3. C2: oO told ya Link was gonna be PO'ed

Chapter 2: O.o Told you Link would be PO'ed  
  
"Link should be back soon, Epona just charged out of here like there was no tomorrow. If what you say is true, then you will be aloud to leave, if not, then you will be moved to a more. Permanent cell," (BTW the more Permanent cell is the one that Link is in when he first gets caught by the Gerudo)  
  
~*~  
  
Epona and I rode up to the fortress. I guided her behind some crates to wait until I came back and put her in the stable. One of the Gerudos ran up to me, Kaya I think her name was. "Sir Link, Keena wants you in the first jail chamber!" she said then rushed off to do whatever other errands she had.  
  
I sighed thinking, 'what now.' I went through the door just beyond Epona and walked, it took me little time to get to the chamber, and I wasn't surprised when Keena dropped from the ceiling. "Link, we had some intruders, they say they are your friends. I would like you to come look and tell me if it is true," she said walking towards the room that had the largest cell.  
  
Link took one step toward the cell and peered inside. His eyes turned angry and he practically growled, "Let them out, I'll take them back to Hyrule Castle." Keena nodded and unlocked the door. The prisoners followed behind him silently, wondering whom he was mad at.  
  
They soon found themselves outside the fortress; Epona stood quietly sensing Link's anger. Link marched over to one of the Gerudo guards and asked her to go get the horses the prisoners had rode in on.  
  
The Gerudo quickly returned with others leading the horses. He swung up onto Epona and gestured for everyone else to do the same with their horses. He urged Epona into a gradual canter. Then they all galloped out of the Gerudo Valley.  
  
RESPONSES:  
  
Some Dude: They can leave the Kokiri forest, that was just a super stition in this story =p  
  
Great Divide: I have problems with long chapters.. I also have problems with rushing the story when I do long chapters, unless you want a hurried, horrible piece of crap ill stick with the short chappies. I could always just forget about shiek and put my own char. with Link. You want to see her personality then read Paybacks are Fun! 


	4. C3: Enter Ash!

You like me, you really like me! Ok, since I just checked my email and found like three reviews I'm going to spend the time I'm playing hooky from school to write chapter three! Results are in, I have 1 for Zelda, and the other undecided. soooooooo I'm going to keep the poll going on a little longer ^. ~ I didn't know Sheik was Zelda o.O like I said before I'm still trying to beat Twinrova. Welllllllll Sheik is just going to have to be his own person in this story cuz. I said so! Since you guys have made it pretty obvious you don't want my OC paired with Link it will not happen. Sorry for the spacing last chapter, I was using WordPad on my aunts computer, it didn't work to well. well any way I fixed it on my MUCH better computer! ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 3: Enter Ash!  
  
The ride to Lon Lon Ranch to drop Malon off was pretty uneventful. What they saw when they got there was QUITE interesting though.  
  
Sheik was sitting atop a pure white stallion. Of course Link knew the stallion's name was Tenshi (Japanese for Angel). Beside him sat a girl with shoulder length chestnut hair which was pulled back into a Horse Tail (got a problem with it?!). She had dark brown eyes, almost black. She was riding a pure black horse, later Link would find the horse's name to be Shinigami (Japanese for 'Death God').  
  
"Hello Link, This is my. friend, Ash. Why are you not with the Gerudos?" Sheik asked.  
  
"This lot decided it would be funny to follow me, I'm taking the Kokiris, Sages, and Princess Zelda," He practically spat the name out. Isn't he just soooo nice! "Back to Hyrule castle, Malon is going to stay here at the ranch." He said.  
  
"Ash and I will meet you at Lake Hylia then?" Sheik said.  
  
"Yes," Link replied, watching as the two galloped off. Malon departed into the Lon Lon Ranch, and Link urged Epona into a canter. He whispered encouraging thoughts in her ear. By the time they got to the castle it was dusk. The Kokiris, Sages, and Zelda ran into the castle not wanting to get caught outside all night.  
  
Link took off, not towards Lon Lon Ranch, Lake Hylia, or the Gerudo fortress. He was going to take the night that all the kokiris weren't in the forest and go there. Sheik and his friend would have to wait.  
  
Navi needed to see the deku tree sprout. She was slowly deteriorating becoming more and more depressed. Epona refused to go into the forest, so she had to wait outside. Link ran through the village, Navi cheering more and more with each step. Then they were at the deku tree sprout.  
  
"Link, Navi, I know of the trouble the kokiris have been giving ye. I have made a song for ye to play on ye Ocarina of Time. Here it is. C^ C^  
C C  
Cdown Cdown  
A  
  
Play this song and you may return to me, unharmed. Now, ye must leave for the Kokiris come back any minute now," the deku sprout said.  
  
Link thanked the deku tree and played the Serenade of Water, transporting himself to lake Hylia.  
  
Sheik and his friend were standing there right beside the altar gate.  
  
"Link, this is my friend, Ash," Sheik said.  
  
"Hello, Link, I have heard much about you," Ash said she seemed to be starting... right. through. him...  
  
Everything went Black.  
  
Okies, I started this chapter then had to leave it half way through, during that time I managed to beat Twinrova and destroy the six gates. 


	5. C4: Hey Lookie Saria called a meeting of...

I feel so loved, once again I got a review, sure it was only ONE review, but that is more than I got for some of my other fics. Just to tell you guys, after they left the Gerudo valley and he went to the kokiris forest, I'm just making this up as I go! BTW I can't believe Zelda was Sheik o.O Sheik has red eyes, Zelda has blue.. what's up with that?!?!  
  
Chapter 4: Hey lookie, Saria called a meeting of the Sages!  
  
"I called this meeting because we have forgotten just HOW we came to escape Ganondorf's evil reign. We have forgotten who carried the triforce of courage. We forgot the Hero of Time," Saria said from her spot in the chamber of sages (its that circle thingy.). Saria looked at the triforce symbol inside of the circle of sages where Link was supposed to stand. She felt guilty and didn't know what to do. (man, now I wanna go play Zelda. Too bad its in my parents room and they are still sleeping.)  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out whether he was angry with us or the Gerudos," Rauru commented.  
  
"No, he had to have been mad at us, he knows the Gerudos nature, they are cautious," Impa said quietly.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot my own. brother, the man I named my child after, I just forgot him, like that," Darunia said staring at his own feet in disbelief.  
  
"We all forgot Darunia, we all did," Ruto said with tears in her eyes, "When I gave him the Zora's Sapphire I promised I would marry him. How could I have forgotten?"  
  
"I didn't forget him, I just chose not to mention him," Naburoo growled from her spot.  
  
Saria sighed, "I think, we are going to have one heck of a time trying to get Link to trust us again. I have my work cut out for me trying to get the Kokiris to accept him. They never really have. I guess this meeting is over for now," Saria said then sighed transporting back to the forest.  
  
Sorry it's short.  
  
Junky: You sure you read the whole story? The Kokiris can go outside the forest at the end of Zelda, I just finished it and in the credits it shows Mido in Lon Lon Ranch. So they are outside the forest cuz I said so. The prisoners were the people that got caught by the Gerudos, namely The sages, Kokiris, and Malon. 


	6. C5: Oops! I'm sorry!

Chapter 5: Oops! I'm sorry!  
  
Link woke up as Epona nudged his face with her nose. "Epoooona!" Link groaned rolling over trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"Hey! Time to get up lazy head! Don't make me come over there!" Some yelled from up above him. Link stood up and looked up at the tree. Ash was sitting there looking quite annoyed.  
  
"Sorry 'bout knockin' you out, I don't know my own strength. I was trying to cast 'know alignment' (Ok, so I have this odd habit of mixing AD&D into my stories who cares?) I know people can some times go to the bad side if they don't get the recognition they deserve, just look at Benedict Arnold, I didn't think he was getting enough recognition so he went over to the enemy. Well anyway, I poured WAY to much energy into that simple 1st or 2nd level spell!" She said laughing nervously.  
  
Sheik then walked up to them "Glad to see your awake Link. I must tell you now that Ash is not Hylian; though her ears ARE pointed she is actually an elf from Andromar. Andromar is ruled by an old Time Wizard named Kai (PRONOUNCED KAY)."  
  
"Well, I need someone to help me defeat a great evil there, there is only ONE dungeon, unlike your last adventure. but the Dungeon is full of magical traps and things I cannot deal with alone. Sheik has agreed to come along too," Ash said looking at Link.  
  
Just then Naburoo popped up "LINK GIVE ME THOSE SILVER GAUNTLETS!" She screeched.  
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD FINE, HAVE THE STUPID THINGS," Link roared throwing the silver Gauntlets at her and hitting her square in the face. "I have the Gold Gauntlets anyway," Link grumbled.  
  
"I will think about it Ash. I need to go to the Gerudos now," He said mounting Epona and leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry it took so long, I just got a Game Cube for Christmas and I have 3 more Zelda games to beat. The first and second Zelda games have corny graphics ^.^; Well Anyway, Majora's mask is a pain in the arse. Right, anyway, I do believe the Zelda+Link pairing won the contest by like 2 votes since HARDLY ANYONE REVIEWED!!!!! I better get at least 5 reviews. I'm not posting until I do.  
  
Responses: Junky: are you SURE you read the story? I think you should re-read it.  
  
Medli: Lol thanks!  
  
Crockgirl13: I guess so.. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Dan Heron: Yes I thought so too. 


End file.
